Baseball bats and like articles are traditionally made of solid wood. These articles are relatively expensive and frequently break in use. Moreover, it is difficult by natural limitations to design these products so that they will have sufficient strength as well as required functional properties such as weight, balance and flexibility, to resist breakage.
As a result of these deficiencies, extruded tubular aluminum bats have been recently extensively used for baseball and softball games but have not been generally adapted for professional play because of limitations on weight, strength, sound, performance and the traditional aesthetic preference for wood.